The present application describes systems and techniques relating to user interfaces, for example, for managing a user interface.
A user interface offers a convenient way for a user to interact with an application. For example, a user interface may present data of an application in an organized format. Furthermore, a user interface may allow a user to navigate through data and select certain data for more detailed analysis. Additionally, a user interface may contain a data entry portion. Thus, a user interface may present data to and receive data from a user for an application.
Typically, a user interface is programmed with, i.e., built as part of, the application that it is designed to support. Thus, the user interface is part to the application and, accordingly is tailored thereto. Additionally, some user interfaces implement page flow in a mapping table where events are mapped to page locators, allowing movement in the user interface on a page level. Doing so allows the pages to represent the state of the model reflected by the table.